Otouto Sialan!
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: Ketika Seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengerjai kakaknya/Warning! Don't Like don't read/Humor Crispy/Special For Gin/


Hai, _Minna_.

Ketemu lagi dengan Hana.

Ya udah langsung aja

* * *

**Otouto Sialan**

**Disclaimer : Always, Kishimoto-_sensei_.  
**

**Rated : K  
**

**Genre : Humor**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Uchiha. Tampak Keluarga uchiha sedang menikmati makan pagi bersama. Tak ada yang berbicara selama kegiatan itu berlangsung.

Sasuke uchiha—anak paling bungsu di keluarga Uchiha—langsung berdiri sambil membawa piringnya ke wastafel, diikuti oleh Itachi sang kakak. Sasuke pun memeriksa tasnya sekali lagi. Begitu pula dengan itachi.

Merasa tak ada yang tertinggal, Uchiha bersaudara itu pun pamit meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk ke sekolah dengan mobil _Ferrari_ itachi.

"_tou-san, kaa-san_. Kami pergi dulu. _Jaa-ne_."Ucap Itachi.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Sasuke, Itachi."Ucap Mikoto sang ibu.

"Hn."

_Ferrari _Itachi melesat menuju jalanan. Setelah sekitar 5 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil itachi berhenti di sebuah _pet shop_.

INUZUKA PET SHOP

Itulah yang tertulis di papan besar _pet shop_ itu. Itachi menatap sasuke, kemudian berkata—

"Menjemput Hana dulu, setelah itu baru kita jemput Sakura."Ucap Itachi sambil memamerkan Cengiran lima jarinya itu.

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat kuda di samping Itachi. Ialah Hana Inuzuka yang_ notabene_ pacar Itachi.

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Hana

"Hai kak."Ucap Sasuke mencoba sopan.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil itachi meninggalkan kediaman Inuzuka dan berhenti etpat Di rumah kediaman Haruno.

"Hai Sasu-_chan_, Itachi-_nii_, Hana-_nee_."Ucap Gadis berambut pink yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil itachi.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu Saku."Ucap sasuke berkata kepada Sakura—Nama gadis berambut _pink_ tadi—yang diketahui berstatus sebagai Pacar Sasuke.

"Hai, Saku."Ucap Itachi sambil memamerkan Cengirannya lagi.

"Hai juga Sakura, kau cantik Hari ini."Ucap Hana sambil tersenyum.

"Err—_Arigatou_, Hana _nee-san_."Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang memerah itu.

Akhirnya, mobil itachi pun berhenti di depan _konoha high school_, tempat Sasuke dan Sakura bersekolah. Sedengkan ia dan Hana bersekolah di _university of konoha_.

"_Arigatou ne, _Itachi _Nii-san_."Ucap Sakura sambil turun dari mobil itachi, dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, katakan terima kasih kepada Itachi-_nii_."Ucap Sakura sambil menyenggol Itachi.

"Hn, _Arigatou, Baka Aniki._"Ucap Sasuke seraya menggandeng Sakura ke kelasnya.

Itachi hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan adiknya ketika berhadapan dengan sakura. Hana yang melihat itachi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Itachi, tak baik jika ka uterus tertawa seperti itu."Ucap Hana lembut.

"Hahahaha, Iya. Baiklah ayo berangkangkat."Ucap Itachi sambil mengelap air matanya yang menggenang karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Akhirnya, _Ferrari _Itachi meninggalkan KHI dan menuju UOK.

_Otouto _Sialan

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang ketika sasuke dan Sakura Sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Baru saja mereka berdua masuk Mikoto telah menyapa Sakura dengan Hangat.

"_konnichiwa_, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo masuk."Ucap Mikoto ramah.

"_Konnichiwa_, Mikoto _ba-san_. Baiklah."Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan sepatu _kets pink_ cerahnya di sebelah sepatu _kets _Hijau tua milik Itachi.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Mikoto, Sakura mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Ternya itu Itachi yang baru pulang.

"Ah, Ada Sakura_-chan_ ternyata."Ucap Itachi ramah.

"_Konnichiwa_, Itachi-_nii_."Ucap Sakura Ramah.

"Ya sudah. Oh iya sakura, setelah kau selesai berbincang-bincang dengan Ibu, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu."Ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah."Ucap Sakura.

Setelah puas berbincang-bincang dengan Mikoto, Sakura pun pamit untuk menemui Itachi.

"Hei, Itachi-_Nii_. Ada apa?"Ucap Sakura.

"Aku mau bercerita padamu. Tapi kau harus janji jangan beri tahu Sasuke."Ucap Itachi.

"Oke, aku janji"Ucap Sakura sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau tahu isi _Diary_ Sasuke?"

"Wahh, Mau kak."Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Nah, ini. Kuberikan padamu."Ucap Iatchi.

"Yey.."

"Sekarang, Jika kau mau baca, kusarankan di rumah gawat kalau Sasuke tahu."Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah."Ucap Sakura.

Itachi menatap Sakura sambil menahan tawa. Diary yang Sakura bawa itu berisi semua puisi memalukan karya Sasuke Uchiha yang _Notabene_ adiknya itu. Sambil menyeringai, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Arrgghh." Teriak Sasuke Frustasi.

"Kenapa Sasuke, Mencari Diary-mu?"Ucap Itachi menyeringai.

Sasuke pun meghentikan Kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Ia pun menatap Itachi Horror.

"** . .I-Ta-Chi!"** Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap horror sang kakak.

"Ada pada Sakura, Adikku tersayang."Ucap Itachi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aniki sialan."Gumam Sasuke Frustasi.

"Jaga bicaramu adikku. Sekarang aku akan pergi kencan dengan Hana."Ucap Itachi sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang ber-_blushing_ ria.

Itachi pun dengan santai berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, saat ia melirik kea rah jam dinding, ia membelalakkan matanya.

'_gawat, aku terlambat'_ teriak Itachi dalam Hati. Saat ia berjalan kea rah rak sepatu, ia pun langsung saja menyambar sepatu _kets_ dan baju yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menyeringai.

'_kena kau, kak'_

Otouto Sialan

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Itachi menemui Hana yang telah menunggu itachi di taman. Ketika Hana melihat Penampilan Itachi, Ia langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Itachi yang bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini bertanya "Kau kenapa, _dear_?"

Itachi melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata semua pengunjung taman sedang tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Itachi.

Ketika Hana menyodorkan sebuah Kaca ke Itachi, Wajah Itachi pun memerah sambil berteriak

"**OTOUTO SIALAN!"**

OWARI

OMAKE

Di kediaman Haruno, Terlihat Sakura tertawa-tawa sambil memegang perutnya di depan Sasuke. Setelah puas tertawa, akhirnya sakura pun mengelap air matanya.

"Jadi kau menukar baju yang telah disiapkan oleh itach-_nii_ dengan Baju _Couple_ _pink_ norak punya Ibumu yang bertuliskan "_**I Love My Husband**_ " dan juga menukar sepatu itachi dengan Sepatu _Pink_ Ibumu yang kebesaran itum karena Itachi memberikan Diary-mu kepadaku?"Tanya Sakura Memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hn."

Dan akhirnya, Malam itu dihabiskan Haruno Sakura dengan tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

A/N :

Hai Minna, Hana Coba Bikin Fic Itasasu nih, taoi nggak nyangka jadi gini. Nah, Gimana Gin. Puas kau?

Dah, Hana rasa Itu aja

Review, Please?


End file.
